


All I need is you

by mouyi



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouyi/pseuds/mouyi
Summary: 不算车





	All I need is you

　　贝贝很苦恼。  
　　无论是谁心里有个多年的偶像，偶像又来到了自己身边，都应该乐得找不到北，只有贝贝很苦恼。  
　　大概是因为很少有人的偶像会像他的这样，身材好到爆，又不介意裸露吧。  
　　每天在更衣室里，贝贝一转头就能看到克里斯蒂亚诺，尽管位置关系通常只能看到对方侧半身，却更能明显看到他身体的完美线条。  
　　“我是爱他的球技爱他的拼搏精神把他当偶像，并不是爱他英俊帅气的脸，也不是爱他比雕像还完美的身体。”贝贝这么对自己说，却忍不住脸红心跳，忍不住偷看一眼又一眼。  
　　他真的觉得自己的视线很隐蔽，他也不像更衣室里热爱遛鸟的豪放派经常动手动脚，偶尔还摸一把比个大小。他通常只是偷偷看一眼，再看一眼。  
　　文艺却纯情的贝尔纳代不是司机这点小心思完全瞒不过老司机克里斯蒂亚诺，就算这些年为了保持状态以及名气太大不方便，克里斯已经很少如年少时那样放纵，众人的仰慕爱恋他也是常常收到的。  
　　即使青年的视线偷偷摸摸并不张扬，克里斯也能感受到对方那点小心思。在新环境放松下来年轻了不少的克里斯有了点无聊爱好，就是故意多在贝贝面前晃来晃去，逗逗这位新朋友。  
　　他有大量机会做这种无聊的举动，因为贝贝是他在尤文的新朋友，作为本地人的代表基本是他的小尾巴。贝贝负责带他熟悉都灵、学习意大利语，带他融入意大利融入尤文图斯。  
　　贝贝的住处和克里斯的很近，两人在赛场训练场之外也有大量时间相处，甚至平时还经常去对方家里——由于克里斯还有四个孩子，大多数时间都是贝贝去他家，顺便陪孩子们玩。  
　　大量的共处时间带来大量的诱惑，都是球员根本不应该在意对方脱得剩多少衣服，在球场上搂搂抱抱甚至亲两口都是常事。克里斯抱他抱得十分自然，在家里经常一件T恤几乎爆衫，连看个电视都贴着贝贝坐，经常盯着他揽着他要他翻译解说听不太懂的意大利语内容。  
　　被对方身体传过来的热度和气息搞得心烦意乱的贝贝每天都很矛盾，有时候想离克里斯远一点，可是又舍不得。  
　　就算怎么警惕抗拒，怎么想保持距离，只要他盯着自己看上几秒钟，贝贝就忍不住要投降。克里斯的眼清澈又无辜，在他的目光下，贝贝感觉自己无法拒绝他的任何话语，所有要求。  
　　就只能任由对方漫不经心地接近，被他灼热的呼吸喷在侧颈，被他抱着全身僵硬到一动不敢动。  
　　克里斯会发现什么吗？还是什么都不知道？大概是不知道吧，他有那么多的爱慕者，他已经习惯了别人的崇拜爱恋，他不会发现这个小小的费德里科这点小秘密的不是吗？  
　　克里斯一定不会知道自己用了多少自制力不去亲吻他仿若博物馆院落里陈列着的石膏像一样的身体，带了些伤和疲倦的眉眼。他一定不知道，每一次面对他的接近，自己都要并住双腿，以免欲望痕迹过于明显被对方一眼看穿。  
　　当然，球场上擦枪走火并不少见，肾上腺这种东西，战争和性都可以激发。有时对方硬邦邦地往他身上蹭，贝贝还要帮他掩饰一下，避免被焦点总在克里斯身上的摄像机们摄入这一细节。  
　　克里斯倒是习以为常，有时还会没羞没臊地直接蹭两下，对他露出绝对灿烂的笑容。而贝贝还能拿他怎样，只能选择回抱他啊。  
　　贝贝也知道这样不好，他不知道克里斯喜不喜欢同性，即使喜欢，世界top1的地位、身边向来都是最佳阵容的球员……在意甲这已经被时代遗漏了的偏僻地方，自己这个24岁依然打不上主力的球员，这点小心思如果表现出来，恐怕会被嘲笑甚至鄙视吧。  
　　尽管克里斯并不是那样的人。  
　　克里斯是个很好很好的人，接触之后只有越来越喜欢他，越来越爱他。以前只能在电视上球场上远距离看他，如今到了身边可以触碰可以深入了解，知道越多的他，就越被他吸引，越是视线离不开。  
　　——然后就看到更多的脱衣秀。  
　　在这样简单的苦恼中，克里斯度过了和球队最初的磨合期，开始走上轨道，联赛开始进球，欧冠……  
　　欧冠第一场开局20分钟，拿到了一张红牌。  
　　贝贝看到克里斯的眼泪，整个人都傻了。他过去安慰对方，拉起对方，在对方耳边说“你是第一”。  
　　我不想看他哭，他不应该受到这样的对待。  
　　我想抱住他，想擦去他的眼泪，想让他不要伤心、让他一直那样嚣张得意地笑。  
　　贝贝在克里斯下场之后多少有些恍惚，却控制自己好好踢完这一场。  
　　他不想输，如果输了这一场，克里斯一定会非常非常内疚。会哭得更厉害。  
　　中场休息的时候他看到沉默的克里斯，心更加疼痛起来。  
　　比赛还是赢了，在回都灵的飞机上，贝贝坐在克里斯身旁抓着他的手，并不说话，只是让他靠在自己身上。  
　　贝贝跟着克里斯回家，对方回到房间后他依然不放心，跟了进去想再陪他说会儿话。  
　　克里斯卧室里只开了床头灯，光线昏昏暗暗的，照得克里斯轮廓更加明显，如雕塑刀细细琢磨过一般。  
　　贝贝先是看呆了一会儿，然后才试图找回语言：“你别乱想也别担心，任何对旧势力的挑战都会带来打压，尤文早就做好了心理准备，不是你的问题……”  
　　克里斯抬头看他，懒懒靠着床头，抬手对他指了指。  
　　“嗯？”贝贝没看懂他的手势。  
　　“过来。”克里斯勾了下手指，开口说。  
　　贝贝傻呆呆地靠过去，克里斯在他靠近的一瞬伸手抱住他脖颈，一把把他拉下来，直接吻住他。  
　　贝贝被他拉倒，整个人扑进他怀里。克里斯的唇柔软带点凉意，贝贝曾经无数次在心里临摹他的唇形，可真当吻上对方的时候，他大脑一片空白，连点基本反应都难以做出。  
　　克里斯吻了会儿见他没反应，皱眉放开他：“你不是喜欢我吗？”  
　　咦？  
　　克里斯放开他，把手垫到脑后：“看来是我误会了，那抱歉——”  
　　贝贝猛地凑上去吻他，用力过猛甚至嗑到了牙齿。他亲了克里斯好几下：“不，你没误会……”  
　　我喜欢你，我爱你。  
　　克里斯笑了下，红牌事件后第一个笑容，并没有显得开心，反而让贝贝感觉到苍凉。他的心缩紧，想也不想地紧紧抱住克里斯，希望自己能带给对方一点点安慰。  
　　“费德里科，我想做。”克里斯看着他，眸色暗沉，几乎把他吸了进去。  
　　贝贝根本反应不过来他说的是什么，只是傻傻点头。  
　　只要是克里斯提出的要求，他就不可能说no。  
　　  
　　直到被脱下运动裤，贝贝才明白克里斯想做什么。  
　　他的T恤已经被推过胸口，他身下的人举高他的手，低头在他胸口吻着。  
　　贝贝心跳得厉害，他从来不知道男人的乳头也可以是敏感点，但克里斯的唇舌灵活，在他胸前一吻一舔就让他不自觉地颤抖起来。他本来就压在克里斯身上，这时候全身都软了下来，任由对方另一只手向下爱抚，一点反抗的力气都没有。  
　　——当然他也不想反抗。  
　　他看向克里斯，对方的眼神专注，仿佛眼底只有他一个。  
　　就算是错觉，就算只是情绪失常的安慰品，贝贝也觉得欢喜且甘愿。  
　　况且即使是同性，能和克里斯睡也说不得是谁占便宜呢。  
　　贝贝觉得自己软成一滩泥，却严丝合缝贴合克里斯的身体。两人欲望都硬得发疼，贝贝喘息很重，也动手去脱克里斯的衣服。  
　　两个健壮成年男人的战争，本来应该激烈而对立，贝贝满腔隐藏的爱意却削弱了对抗。他急于安慰克里斯，愿意奉献出自己的一切。  
　　克里斯的手沾了些液体进入他身体，贝贝闷哼了一声，有些疼痛也有些羞耻，把脸埋在对方怀里。  
　　他看不到克里斯的表情，看不到对方微微低下头蹭着自己发顶的瞬间温柔，看不到那薄薄的唇勾起的笑带上了温度。  
　　他只能听到对方的心跳，感觉对方身体的火热，和手指的灵活。  
　　克里斯技术显然很好，贝贝自己都不知道自己有那么敏感，对方只用手指就能让他几乎射出来。等到克里斯觉得可以了，轻声问他“好不好”的时候，完全神志不清的他只会抱住对方肩膀，声音带了点哭泣又难耐的调子，说好。  
　　克里斯瞬间翻过身来把他压在身下，抬起他的腿，冲进他体内。  
　　贝贝发出一声长长的哭叫，些许的疼痛和长时间前戏的快感渴求叠在一起，让他瞬间心理和生理上都被充满。他紧紧抓着身上的人，压抑着呻吟，尽量控制住生理性的泪水。  
　　克里斯却停住了，他低下头吻了吻贝贝：“很疼吗？”  
　　他身体稍微动了下，下体也轻微摩擦，贝贝张开唇，喘息的声音带着点诱惑：“不、没有……”  
　　只有一点点疼痛，但在激烈的性事中，这一点疼痛反而有微微催情意味。让他在灭顶的身体快感里，还能有点心理上带着自虐般的满足。  
　　他仰望了那么久的人，至少在这一刻，是完全属于他的。  
　　贝贝仰起头回吻，吻了吻对方的唇，又去吻他脸颊旁的汗水。  
　　得到了对方没头没脑的乱吻，和几乎要把他淹没的激烈动作。  
　　贝贝感觉得到体内物体的形状细节甚至每一点凸起脉络，能感觉到对方每一个动作中的侵略性和情欲，感觉……  
　　抽插中有一下顶到了什么地方，贝贝“啊”的一声弹起身体缩紧后穴又放松，强烈的快感蔓延全身。他发出无意义的哭叫，抱紧克里斯，身体剧烈地颤抖着。  
　　克里斯按住他，放缓了频率浅浅地磨着这一点，又忽然拔出来插进去重重撞击。贝贝抓住他后背，不停叫他名字，连眼泪都流了出来。  
　　他胡乱地喊着，自己不知道叫了些什么。或许是克里斯的名字，或许还喊了爱他。也或许只是dirty talk，是哭着喊着让克里斯再深一些再快一些他受不了了要死了……  
　　反正一切只让克里斯更加兴奋，动作更大速度更快。他抽送越来越激烈，终于一声低吼射了出来。  
　　贝贝比他早达到高潮，在他停住之后还在余韵中，紧紧抱着他贴着他，像小动物一样攀在他身上不肯离开。  
　　克里斯觉得他这样很可爱，从他身上下来，躺到他身边抱着他，轻轻吻他。过了半天贝贝才清醒过来，瞬间觉得极其羞涩，躲进被子里不敢看克里斯，低声问他：“现在……心情稍微好点了吗？”  
　　被子外的克里斯满心温柔：“好了。”  
　　贝贝抱着被子笑了。  
　　  
　　两人的关系转变得很快，从队友好友变成了炮友……  
　　贝贝完全抵抗不了克里斯的诱惑，反正两人都是单身，他想，滚一滚床单也没什么不好——虽说两人滚的时候还真未必都有床单。  
　　他知道自己深爱克里斯，尽管克里斯不会看上他，他也不介意。他会一天天地陪着克里斯，尽最大的努力让对方开心快乐，永远像个孩子一样踢着他最爱的足球，又永远像王一般在球场上霸气侧漏，表现得无人能及。  
　　有再多的风波再多的诋毁，他都会在克里斯身边陪他。  
　　这一段时间确实有不少风风雨雨，贝贝学习了不少小技巧，在克里斯心情不好的时候主动“安慰”他。  
　　这样的暗恋这样的相处，他已经很满足了。  
　　贝贝这么低调着，低调到他的纹身师在ins上指出克里斯发的那张画像是他送的圣诞礼物时，连忙打电话给对方，让对方删掉提起自己的那条ins。即使看起来很像欲盖弥彰。  
　　圣诞夜克里斯邀请他来自己家度过，吃过饭后又是回卧室滚床单。滚完昏昏欲睡之前，克里斯拿起手机看了一眼：“你怎么都不给我点赞？”  
　　被折腾得不轻的贝贝眨眼：“什么点赞？”  
　　“ins啊，你送的礼物，不让我at你就算了，你都不点赞的？”克里斯理直气壮。  
　　贝贝迟疑了下：“你不怕被发现吗？”  
　　克里斯怔住然后笑了笑：“怕什么？我都这年纪了，谈个恋爱怎么了？”  
　　“谈恋爱？”贝贝傻住。  
　　“是啊，同性也叫谈恋爱啊。”克里斯毫不迟疑，“为了俱乐部现在是不方便出柜，不过关系好没必要遮遮掩掩。”  
　　“以后记得多给我点赞，虽然我只会用小号给你回赞。”  
　　傻住的贝贝才反应过来，翻身趴到克里斯身上吻他一下：“好。”  
　　原来他是真的，听到了幸福的声音。


End file.
